


Not Hideous

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how will a certain fairy princess enterntain herself with a self-concious goblin king while stuck doing terribly boring paperwork late at night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Hideous

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, when they met, looks were not a factor in their initial attraction. But just how does Marianne feel about Bog's physical appearence now? 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff and smut ahead! ;D  
> Dedicated to thatchickwiththeheadphones for making that 'Strip Tease' comic for me! You're awesome girl!

Good.

Greif.

This.

Was. 

So.

 _BORING_!

Marianne ran a tired hand over her face as she continued to listen to Bog read yet _another_ letter out loud.  What was it, like the millionth one today?  Geez…

As a royal, she was well aware of the importance of paperwork, but at least in her own kingdom, there was a team of scribes that did most of this job for her family.  In the Dark Forest however, all such responsibilities were to be handled personally by the reigning monarch, to prevent forgery and/or miscommunication.

So now here they were, camped out in the dining room of the Dark Forest’s castle (because it was bigger than the study and they could eat their dinner in here), surrounded by what seemed to be mountains of parchment, envelopes, scrolls and books.

The castle was silent as a tomb.  They’d been at this all night and now everyone but she and Bog were all safely tucked away in their quarters, fast asleep. 

Some people had all the luck. 

 “…of the southeastern conference regardin’ the minin’ subdivision project fer excess silver set fer the first half moon of autumn, request further negotiations due to territorial disputes over lichen cultivation, equipment misplacement and…”    

Blah.

Blah.

 _BLAH_!

When a mind isn’t stimulated enough, it tends to wander.  And boy, was Marianne’s mind wandering.  All the way over to the grouchy king of beasts sitting at the head of the table.   

He looked and sounded about as bored as she was, if not _more_ , but that wasn’t what was gradually enticing her attention.   

Though his voice was monotone with disinterest, its growly deepness was starting to do funny things to her stomach, now that she was focusing on its timbre instead of the words it was forming. 

He was sitting back in the chair in his usual comfortable pose.  His cheek was resting against one of his hands.  In the other, he held the letter he was reading, his arm propped up on his knee. 

In this reclined position, Marianne could see _all_ of him and her teeth absentmindedly scraped against her bottom lip as she took him in:

…his bowed head…

…his slack expression… 

…his loosely fisted claws…

…his hard, dark plates…

…his slouched torso…

…

…

…

…his wide _spread_ legs.

And _there_ went her concentration!

It was funny, but she remembered being a teenager and occasionally hearing the claim that sometimes, a person that isn’t initially physically appealing to you can undergo a kind of…transformation when you build a relationship with them first. 

Marianne had meant what she’d said back then.  Bog was _not_ hideous.  She’d never _once_ truly thought of him as hideous.  Actually, at his worst moment, the hardest descriptive she’d mentally used was probably _asshole_ ; and that was just because he was kidnapping her sister at the time and scaring her subjects. 

She’d seen him as the villain.

The enemy.

A threat.

Granted, his towering, insect-like body and gaunt, stormy face amplified those interpretations, but honestly, even with his good looks, she would’ve thought the same thing about Roland if he’d been the one to pull such a stunt.      

It was still crazy how she’d fallen for him in less than one night, but she supposed there were stranger things in life.  What did it matter anyway?  All she knew was that for the first time in months, she was having a blast!  Exploring, sparring, laughing, and joking.  She never expected her sister’s kidnapper to be so much fun, as well as so trusting, kind and gentle underneath that grumpy shell.  Little by little, she found herself being captivated by those soulful blue eyes.

And when he carried her through those thorn bushes, she was an absolute goner.

Now, it wasn’t just his personality and their mutual likes and dislikes that attracted her, though she already knew they were more important. 

That familiarity.

That synchronization.

That understanding.

All of it made him _physically_ attractive to her in every aspect.  She could still recognize when a fairy male looked handsome by her own culture’s standards, but Bog was in a class all his own.  Only _he_ was tall enough, thin enough, sharp enough for her.  His snipe nose, his stubbly and pointed chin, his harsh cheek bones; sometimes, she’d blush when she saw a cricket or grasshopper these days.  If she stared at Bog too long, her thoughts would be consumed with the desire to fondle every last feature.  _That_ would soon lead her lustful inspection further south to his shoulders and thorax. 

And his hands.  Skies above, his _hands_! 

She could write a book about how much she loved those huge, clawed things.  How powerful they were; the damage she’d seen them do to enemies……and her _clothing_!  How safe they made her feel since they could cradle her small, lithe body with such ease.

Though she’d never admit _that_ out loud.  She had a reputation to uphold!

But then Bog chose that very moment to innocently crack his neck and Marianne felt a flood of moisture pool between her legs.      

Hot damn, she needed him _now_!

All at once, she stepped around the corner of the table and slapped the documents right out of Bog’s hands.  The startled king flinched back as the papers fluttered to the ground, and turned a perplexed eye on her.  

“Marianne, I was _readin’_ that!  What are ye-?!”

She cut him off with a demanding kiss and straddled his lap, molding her chest against his own as she raked her fingers over his rough scalp. 

It only took him a few seconds to get over his surprise and respond to her ravenous lips.  He seized her hips and made her whimper as he uttered the sexiest growling sound she’d ever heard. 

To retaliate, she pushed her tongue into his mouth to seek his own in a wicked duel where they were just as evenly matched as in their regular spars.  She shamelessly grinded against him, wanting to feel him _everywhere_.  Poor Bog practically had to gasp for air as she trailed her sinful kisses across his jaw before latching onto his throat and suckling his pulse without mercy. 

Thankfully, she was already so damn impatient for more, her sweet torture to his neck was short lived, in favor of scooting backwards off of his lap and onto the table, sweeping his forgotten dinner plate, wine goblet and utensils to the floor. 

“Fuck me, Bog!”  She pleaded in a breathy voice as she leaned back and pulled him over her.  “Fuck me!”

“Wha-?  N-Now?”  He balked.  “ _Here_?  But, Marianne, we-!”

“Yes!  Yes, right here!”  She tore off her tunic and threw it to the floor, exposing her pert nipples to him.  “Right _now_!  I want you so bad!  Please, Bog!”

Bog cast a nervous glance to the dining room’s two open archways.  There were no doors to give them privacy.  Anyone could walk in here and catch them.  Even his _mother_!

Marianne bit his right ear and purred.

_Oh, to hell with it!_

Ignoring the popping sound of an inseam giving way, he helped her yank her leggings off; she’d already removed her boots hours ago to get more comfortable.  Once she was completely bare before him, Bog began his feast: prodding her already dripping entrance with two clawed fingertips and lapping at her heaving breasts. 

But Marianne was having none of it; she was so ready to go, he had no clue!

She stopped his ministrations by reaching down to give his now exposed and gloriously erect length a few firm strokes, thrilling at the choked cry he made.

“Now!  Put it inside me _now_ , Bog!”

With a growl, Bog obeyed her command and plunged into her depths. 

Marianne arched towards him with a feral scream of triumph and scraped her fingernails down his plated back, sending tendrils of fire straight through his wiry limbs.  Her legs wrapped tight around his waist, urging him into commencing and maintaining a fierce pace that blinded her vision with star-shaped rainbows and cast white hot pleasure under her skin.         

Heck, if every paperwork sorting session could end like this, with the two of them rutting in front of a blazing fire like a pair of wolves in winter, she’d never complain about the task again!

Bog hissed as Marianne’s inner muscles gave a particularly enjoyable squeeze around his member.  He couldn't imagine what had gotten her so worked up all of the sudden, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.  He pressed himself more firmly against her front, making sure she could feel his course exoskeleton brushing against her sensitive nipples; he knew how much she liked that. 

She reacted exquisitely, by gasping and throwing an arm around his neck so she could bring her lips to his ear and start whispering the most erotic dirty talk he’d heard from her yet:

“Oh yeah, baby!  Oh _yeah_!  Ah!  Right there!  Oh God, right _there_!  Harder!  Harder!  Ooooooh, Bog, your cock feels so _good_ inside me!  It’s so _big_ and so _deep_!  I _love_ when you _fuck_ me like this!  I _love_ it!  Mmm!  Yes-yes-yes!”

How could he _not_ reply in kind?

“Bloody hell, Marianne!  Oh, _fuck_!  Yer so fucking wet for me!  Rrrrrrr!  So wet, so warm, and so goddamn _tight_!  Yer sweet cunt is choking me!  Oh!  Yer my Tough _Dirty_ Girl, aren’t ye?  Oh yeah!  Ye make me fucking _crazy_!  Ah, shit!”     

Bog pressed his face into her shoulder as he snarled his approval and grit his teeth to keep himself from losing control too soon.  He slammed his palms beside her head against the table and carved gouges into the wood with his claws as he obeyed her command and pistoned his hips with more delicious force. 

Lost in carnal bliss, Marianne bowed her head back, baring her throat to Bog’s hungry mouth again.  However, as amazing as this felt, it was missing one vital ingredient.  She didn’t need to feel more, but she wanted to _see_ more.  It’s what started this whole thing!   

Unfortunately, there was a slight problem with that…

They’d only begun making love a few months ago, but every time they did, Bog would always curl himself over her.  At first, she appreciated the feeling of being so close to him; _surrounded_ by him, but Marianne was no fool.  It didn’t take her long to realize that the true reason he did that was to hide his body from her.

Even after all this time, he was still self-conscious about his appearance; as if he was afraid Marianne would flee from him in horror if he let her get too good of a look at him, like a princess that would flee from a monster in a fairy-tale.    

Not this time.  This time, she was going to show him how wild he could drive her through his looks alone. 

Not even on his _best_ day, did Roland ever even _remotely_ make Marianne want to tear off her clothes and say: “Throw me down, stud!”    

Only Bog did that to her.

Only _ever_ Bog. 

Firmly, so he would comply, but gently enough not to alarm him into stopping, Marianne placed her hands on Bog’s chest and guided him upright.

He resisted a bit, but allowed her to push him back.  She kept her ankles locked behind his buttocks, ensuring that his eager rhythm wouldn’t cease for even a second.  His eyes betrayed his fear; his fear of being looked at, _really_ looked at, while they did this. Yet the sight of Marianne momentarily distracted him from his insecurity.   

Completely hypnotized by her flushed body and the desperate hunger in her eyes, Bog watched in slack-jawed awe as Marianne’s hands reached up and sensuously trailed her fingers from his shoulders all the way down his chest to his flexing abdomen.  She was watching him fuck her! 

When she mewled at him and began rubbing her clit as her gaze continued to voraciously devour every scaled inch of him, he finally lost his last grip of sanity. 

With a helpless groan, Bog pitched forward, laying his chest flush against hers and burying his teeth in the tender flesh of her neck.  His right hand firmly nudged Marianne’s aside so he could take over the task of passionately assaulting her clit.

He finally understood. 

She was turned on by _him_. 

The fairy princess instantly came with a keening shriek that seemed to rattle the walls, but Bog wasn’t about to let it end there.  He was determined to give her _precisely_ what she wanted from him tonight.  

Pausing his movements, but without pulling out, Bog leaned back and eased Marianne closer to the edge of the table.  He hooked his hands under the back of her knees, opening them wider and lifted them up; almost folding her in half. 

Then he resumed pounding into her with such raw strength, the table legs thumped against the floor.  Marianne’s answering strangled cries of bliss let him know he’d made a wise decision. 

“YES!  OOOOOOH FUCK, _YES_ , BOG!  OH MY GOD!  JUST LIKE THAT!  JUST LIKE _THAT_!  OH-OH-OH YES, I’M GONNA CUM AGAIN!  DON’T STOP, BABY!  PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE, KEEP GOING!  MMM, FUCK!  AH, YES!  YES!  _YEEEEEES_!!!            

Though he was still bent over close enough to be considered intimate, she could see his mouth-watering goblin torso hunched and rocking into her; taking everything she had to offer.  She could see and hear his gorgeous wings twitching and every last one of his sexy scales shifting.  She saw his throat bob and a trickle of sweat slide down his temple.  She could even see his divine thickness ramming in an out of her soaked pussy.      

God, he was _so **BEAUTIFUL**_!  

Keeping her eyes on nothing but him, for nothing but Bog and what they were sharing together mattered right now, she attacked her clit again and her climax struck her like a mighty stone striking a pond.  It left her thrashing and wailing from the rippling waves of ecstasy spreading to every corner of her body. 

Bog followed soon after, roaring like a predator into her hair as he stiffened and emptied himself into her womb.  Not wanting to crush her, Bog used the last of his energy to scoop Marianne up in his arms and sit back in his chair, draping her limp and naked form over himself. 

For several long minutes, they sat panting and languidly petting each other, until Marianne eventually placed her fingertips under Bog’s jawline and coaxed him to look her in the eye.

“Thank you.”

“Thank _me_?”  He repeated incredulously.  “Thank _you_.  Didn’t know paperwork was so arousing to ye.”

“Ha-ha.”

She pinched his cheek playfully.

“Trust me,” she deliberately shifted on his lap, making him grunt, for he remained buried inside of her, “the stupid paperwork had _nothing_ to do with it.”

“We still have to finish it all, ye know.”  He huffed, trying discreetly to catch his breath.

“I’m _serious_ , Bog.”  Marianne insisted, not willing to let him deflect her.  “I meant what I said that night we met.  You are _not_ hideous.  You have no _idea_ what you do to me.  You make me so hot, it’s _scary_ ; and I _love_ that.  I love _you_.”   

Bog swallowed back a stinging and encompassing emotion that prickled his eyes and made trembles deep in his chest.  He’d spent so long despising his looks, he could still barely fathom how it was possible that this lovely, kickass fairy—this goddess of moonlight—would want and love to _see_ him as well as desire his touch and want to give him her touch in return.

It made no sense…

…but, perhaps...it didn’t _have_ to.

Overcome, Bog clasped her tighter in his embrace and gave her a kiss so strong, it made her wings flutter. 

Someday, he’d let go of any and all physical insecurities he had about himself, and with Marianne by his side, loving him the way she did, that day would come sooner than he’d think.  

“I love you, too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and/or kudos to help me write faster! I love hearing from you guys!  
> <3


End file.
